


A Chance of Love

by captain_xann



Series: Crazy Twitter AU Headcannons [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_xann/pseuds/captain_xann
Summary: AU of sous chef Shim n kindergarten teacher Jung:Changmin discouraged by love heading to Japan for a vacation saving n befriending kindergarten teacher Jung who just got robbed and starting a little something sweet between them





	A Chance of Love

Shim Changmin is the sous chef to the biggest 5 star restaurant 'Fate' in Itaewon.  
Having graduated from Le cordon Bleu in the mastery of desserts, he joined a up n coming fusion Korean restaurant to hon his skills

He was 24 when he started his first day in Fate, and he wasn't the only new hire, the restaurant also hired a new restaurant manager, a tall model like hyung Choi Siwon and the both of them got along very well.

So well that in just 2 months they were inseparable n love blossomed but having just started their careers, they both decided to keep their personal lives just between the two of them and maintain their professionalism at work and noone else knew they were together, not even the owner n head chef Mr Kim.

Mr Kim absolutely adores Changmin and likens him to be like the son he never had, and hides no attempt to try n introduced his eldest daughter Victoria to him in the hopes of having him as a son-in-law one day, much to the chagrin of his own very career minded and very much a top cardio surgeon daughter's frustration.

The head chef's other daughter Sunmi however is another story.

A straight A student since school, Sunmi is nothing if not determined. When she finds something that she likes, she’ll latch on it until she gets it. And this time she’s madly in love with Siwon

And as a major shareholder of the restaurant herself, Sunmin actively pursues Siwon in a way that would make any man feel flattered. Sunmin’s backing coupled with Siwon’s ability and work performance, Siwon gets the fast track in his career and gets promoted to a Director position of the restaurant’s holding company.

Young and ambitious, Siwon struggles between his love for Changmin and his desire to be successful to prove to his family for their lack of faith in his choice of career.

Changmin knows of course.  
He always knows.  
That’s the thing with Changmin.

He is known to be the sharp tongue, cheeky n sarcastic, but reality is quite far from that, Changmin is a big softie n closet romantic sap who while isn’t a believer in romantic heroic sacrifices would gladly take a knife to the heart and step back for the ones he love even if it meant losing the one thing that meant everything to him – his career, his friends, his love, at that time.

Because Changmin is also a realist, and he believes there's no use in holding back a man questioning his love if the love was strong in the first place.

Love gone n disillusioned, Changmin hands in his resignation and books a flight to Tokyo to try and escape and eat all the delicious food and hope his overstuffed stomach can replace the starving he feels in his heart.

4 days in his eating escape and no amount of food and alcohol could fix the open gaping wound he felt and for the first time in a long time Changmin felt truly and utterly lost and in despair.

But probably not as lost n in despair as the man running down the street screaming for someone, anyone to catch the thief. Changmin is a pacifist and prefers never to be in any pursuit or confrontation but the alcohol from dinner and his overall heartbroken-ness has put a haze in his otherwise better judgement and he ends up chasing after the said thief anyway because no one else should feel miserable, there’s already one too many in the world.

Except said thief is a sneaky little bastard of a mole rat and in no time at all, managed to disappear seemingly into thin air. Out of breathe and out of shape (apparently abs training does not do anything for cardio) Changmin struggles a good 10 minutes before he realizes the uneven breathing sounds were not from him but from the boy in the big bird yellow oversized sweater who chased the thief from God knows where.  
Fearing the boy would pass out or worse die on him, Changmin quickly tried to help said boy calm down and breathe properly.

Except that it was he who struggled with breathing once he actually sees the boy's face, the boy - no the man had a face that would set launch ships to paradise, have songs dedicated to his perfection and love poems written n carved in stone.  
Which is all ironic considering how his v-shaped face with almond eyes and sharp nose that screams model/celebrity is clashing disastrously with the yellow sweater that Changmin swears must be Big Bird’s younger brother.

Changmin doesn't believe in love at first sight & definitely not when he's recovering from his own heartbreak, but he is a nice person and seeing the man, 'Yunho, you call me Yunho' a fellow Korean, first time ever in Japan on a holiday, hungry, lost, mugged n sad, Changmin offers to send Yunho back to whichever hotel Yunho resides in only to realize in horror that Yunho hadnt even checked into his hotel before he was robbed and left his luggage by the roadside in pursuit of the thief 6 blocks down the wrong way.

In utter despair, Yunho sits down on the dirty pavement, head hung low, tears in his eyes and Changmin feels even more terrible and angry and upset and all sorts of crazy emotions on Yunho’s behalf (which Changmin would always blame on his alcoholic haze).

So out of niceness and definitely out of character, Changmin offers Yunho refuge for a night.  
His 1 bedroom airbnb has a nice pull out couch in the living room area and it’ll be comfortable enough for a man of Yunho’s height.  
And Yunho definitely needed a good warm bath to soothe his soul.  
Like Changmin said to himself before, the world has enough miserable people as it is.

Somehow 1 night became 2 nights and more when Changmin realized that Yunho was most definitely not able to get his luggage back. And when they went to the local police station to lodge a report Changmin also found out that Yunho’s Japanese while good isnt exactly fluent by local standards and also him being broke and homeless and all so Changmin extended the welcome for Yunho to stay and also took Yunho along for his eating trip and discovered that Yunho is a 3rd year kindergarten teacher who saved up for 8 whole months for this trip, has a sister who is 8 months pregnant with her second child and a 2 year old nephew he loves like his own (like legit Yunho has 16,000 pictures of his nephew from birth till date).

And since yunho is broke and can't return home until his passport is replaced, he guilty eats and wears all of Changmin’s but mentally takes note of everything he’s ate and worn and pinky swears Changmin (Changmin: Hyung I’m not 3 years old, I don’t do pink swears! Yunho: *Pouts* Changmin: Fine!) to come home with him to his hometown Gwangju when they return so he can repay his friendship and hospitality and sells the deliciousness of their local food so well that Changmin agrees.

And 3 Months later Changmin is still somehow stuck in Gwangju (and in Yunho's house this time) eating all the delicious food available in the streets and also in Yunho's mother’s home ( because Yunho can’t cook for real, Yunho in his kitchen is a hazard, the local fire brigade has Yunho’s house as their shortcut GPS because any fire in the neighborhood has to be Yunho’s kitchen) as Yunho's mother cooks up new dishes to thank Changmin every day.

And when the local bakery grandpa decides to close his store for good due to his old age, Changmin rents it down to start his little dessert Cafe filled with all the cupcakes and tarts that he pairs well with ice Americano that his crazy energizer bunny of a friend Yunho so endearingly love and somehow finds that his heart no longer hurts when he thinks of the past.

But that it sings and shines when he catches sight of Yunho playing with his nephew and newborn niece and when Yunho smiles at him his day gets infinitely better and when Yunho that silly clumsy man finally kisses him the first time, his world disappears and reappears again remade and complete and full of hopes and dreams he thought he once lost.

And that is how the Famous dessert connoisseur of Michelin one star Gwangju dessert Cafe 'Puzzle' Shim Changmin together with his kindergarten principal husband became one of the most famous eating spot of Gwangju -the end


End file.
